Such an optoelectronic semiconductor chip and a corresponding method for the production thereof are described in DE 199 11 717 A1, for example. Said chip has a plurality of radiation coupling-out elements comprising e.g. an epitaxially grown semiconductor layer sequence with an active layer that generates electromagnetic radiation. This component thereby has improved coupling-out of radiation.
One of the specified methods for the production of the radiation coupling-out elements comprises selective epitaxy. In this case, firstly a continuous mask layer is applied, into which windows are subsequently introduced by means of photolithography and etching. Semiconductor layer sequences are deposited selectively into the windows and the mask layer is subsequently removed again by means of etching.
Such a method has the disadvantage of comprising not only the growth of a mask layer but also the relatively complicated method steps of photolithography and etching, which usually has to be carried out in a separate installation.